


Over Eggs and Pancakes

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Pre-"Double or Nothing."Summary: Gunn takes Fred to breakfast. For the "breakfast."





	Over Eggs and Pancakes

Charles Gunn never thought he'd like working for a vampire, good or evil. But Angel sleeping all day and brooding the rest of the time had its perks. Especially breakfast alone with Fred. Breakfast in Fred and Gunn's favorite diner after a long night of fighting demons or after a morning of sex.

Either way, nothing made him smile more than seeing Fred pour a gallon of maple syrup onto a stack of pancakes. Anything less absorbent and they would've fallen over under the weight of the dark goo. As he squirted ketchup onto his eggs, Gunn studied Fred's expressions.

"In first year biology seminar," Fred continued talking, knife busy in her hand, "the professor was lecturing on atom make up. Most of us had that in high school so no one really paid any attention. My lab partner leaned over and started telling me this joke about how two atoms bump into each other and-"

The waitress interrupted Fred as she filled their coffees and asked if they needed anything more.

Gunn dumped cream into his coffee. "You were saying?" He watched the sunlight on her face, the movement of her lips, more than he listened to her tales of college. He was lucky. Lucky not to be dead, lucky to find someone like her.

"And the first atom turns to the other and says, 'I'm positive.' Coffee spilled out my nose and I snorted." Fred started giggling. Her giggles always started high in her chest and moved down her belly if she really got going. "I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when the professor looked up from writing his notes on the board and called on me."

Gunn smiled and took a bite of his sausage. He knew he was falling in love.


End file.
